Twin Dovah
by AnonymousAnon23
Summary: Not very good with summaries, although I ask you give this fic a chance :)


Levy was an average teenager fresh out of high school, he was about 5'9 light brown skin with deep brown eyes to match. He was jamming to some music after leaving Lucas' house, which were just a few blocks from his own house. Levy continued as he walked and bobbed his head to Tank by Yoko Kanno. Levy stopped as he realized he was getting too close to the street as an angry driver sped past and honked at him.

Levy took out one earphone so he could hear with his other ear. He waited for the light to go back to red so he could cross, but unfortunately this was downtown New York, so it would take a while. Once the traffic light turned red, he finally crossed the street and entered the mob of people walking along. The sounds and smells of the lively city brought happiness to Levy as he neared the bus station. "That hotdog stand seemed busier than usual today" Levy thought to himself as he watched what went on.

A merchant across from the hotdog stand had a table setup and was selling DVD's, clocks watches and other possibly stolen goods. A tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality. "Young man, would you happen to know what time it is?" an elderly woman asked him. "Its 4'o clock miss" Levy said pointing it out on his watch that his father bought him on his nineteenth birthday.

As the time dwindled, so did the people under the bus stop until a man clad in a midnight black cloak sat down next to Levy. For a while there was silence, until the man made a noise. It sounded like he was trying to speak, but his mouth refused to form the words. Levy frowned, the effort the man put forth made him want to know who he was.

The man looked at Levy, Levy's eyes widened with shock. Two different colored eyes looked back at him, one the color of gold and the other was silver. "Would you like this ring?" The man said in a foreign accent, it seemed almost outlandish to Levy, but at the time he didn't care. The mysterious man held out his hand with the ring in it. "Why are you giving that to me? Doesn't it mean anything to you?" Levy asked as the man looked around. "No….not anymore" he said staring back at the ring.

The ring itself seemed to be made bronze, crafted in a way he's never seen in the local jewelries. It was made of two twin dragons, first bent at the tail for the finger, then interlacing toward their mouths meeting at what seemed to be a black stone in the middle. The eyes of the dragon were made up of rubies, while their scales had diamonds and emeralds planted in them. A sudden sound shook them both from their stupor, as the man shoved Levy to the ground. True to his Brooklyn up-bringing, he was ready to fight in a second, but when he got up, the man was gone and the ring now occupied his ring finger.

The bus finally came and Levy dusted off his clothes and got on. Many questions appeared in his mind, shooting questions for the man like bullets. As his temper for being pushed cooled, he pulled the string adorning his seat. The bus slowed and lowered so he could get off. Levy walked around to the front of his apartment and dialed the apartment number for his mom. "Hey ma, I made it in could you ring me up?" he asked as he waited for her answer.

The number pad beeped and the door was unlocked. Levy dreaded going into the elevator, but it was his only choice. He walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. The elevator came down with a small ding and the doors began to open. As the doors slowly opened, the pungent smell of feces and mold wafted into Levy's nose.

He tried to hold the puke that came up, but it finally came out as he rushed over to the nearest trashcan and hurled. Luckily, the elevator hadn't closed yet and he ran looks of the interior weren't any better than the smell. The elevator was old and decrepit; the interior walls had rust spots on them and were scratching the walls surrounding the elevator, creating a mind-numbing screeching sound as it struggled to get to the third floor where Levy lived.

The elevator lurched to a stop, causing Levy to jump. "Please don't let this thing finally give out with me inside" Levy thought while he waited for the doors to open. When they finally opened, he ran out glad to get the smell of the elevator out of his lungs. Levy reached into his pocket and pulled out his key. A little boy and a girl rushed his legs, attaching themselves to each of them.

"Hi bwother, you wanna pway?" said a small voice. "Hey rugrats" Levy said with a tired smile on his face, as he walked with them hanging off his legs, giggling and having a good time. An middle-aged woman was sitting in a chair in the living room watching the whole fiasco. "Hi son" His mom said shaking her head while watching her kids hang off of her oldest kids' legs, chuckling. "Hi mom, how'd the surgery go?" Levy asked as she put on her reading glasses so she could read the subtitles on tv. "It went good how was your-" she stopped as she honed in on Levy's ring finger, entranced by it.

"Where did you get this? She asked taking his hand and looking at it, as if she was trying to appraise it herself. "This man gave-" he tried to say before being cutoff. "Take it off, then take it back to the man who gave it to you" she said fiercely while pulling the little ones from his legs and bringing them into her room. Levy tried to take it off but noticed he couldn't.

"Ma, I can't" he said still straining to take it off. "I'll take it off for you " she said once the kids were put to bed. She pulled with all her might and it still didn't budge. "I guess it won't come off them" Levy said as he gave up and walked away from his mom. Levy walked to his room and pulled out his night clothes. He got a towel out from the closet and walked to the bathroom for a shower.

Levy got undressed and stepped in the bathtub. Once in the tub, he turned on the water, then jumped at its icy touch. Levy turned the handle and let the cold settle into warmth. As he washed himself, his mind wandered towards the Levy took his shower, the ring emitted a soft turned the shower off and got out. Levy searched for a towel to dry himself off with, but not before noticing the slightly increasing glow of the ring. "Hmm, odd little ring, oh well" he thought to himself as he put it on and wrapped the towel around his waist, then headed into his room.

Once he headed in, the ring started glowing again...even brighter than before! Levy covered his eyes , shielding them from the blinding light.


End file.
